


Take Me Back

by blue_idiot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America's independence, America's states are mentioned, First story, Fluff, Gen, Kinda?, No Angst, but they aren't that important, chubby England, how to tag?, idk - Freeform, inspired by the song You'll Be Back from Hamilton, on here at least, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_idiot/pseuds/blue_idiot
Summary: "Take me back, please!"Alfred F. Jones doesn't usually regret gaining his independence, but with the way his country was going, he was certainly regretting it now. Now, if only Arthur would take him back.





	Take Me Back

Alfred chewed on his lip nervously as the phone rang. He tapped his foot on the ground but soon stopped and stood up straighter as the phone was picked up. 

"Hello, America," Arthur said, sounding tired and annoyed. Alfred sat down on the couch and resumed his foot tapping. 

"Hey Igg-" he cleared his throat, "Arthur." Arthur, on his side of the phone, raised an eyebrow. Alfred only called him Arthur when something was wrong. He shoved his paperwork to the side and gave Alfred his full attention. 

"What's wrong Alfred?" Alfred chuckled and wiped his sweaty hand on his jeans.

"I was wondering if I can come over right now?" Now Arthur was confused. And worried. (Though he would never admit that)

"Alfred, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Please?" Alfred sounded so small and desperate. Arthur glanced at his pile of paperwork and sighed. 

"Fine." Alfred cheered. 

"Thanks Artie, see ya." 

"It's you, not ya." Alfred hung up. 

 

They sat across from each other on the small couch. Arthur sipped his tea, eyeing a silent Alfred. He sat his cup down on the coffee table. Alfred wrung his hands and smiled sheepishly at him. He shook his head. 

"What is it," Arthur asked. Alfred tilted his head. "What you wanted to talk about." 

"Oh," Alfred shuffled a bit," so, something bad happened." Arthur nodded once, signaling him to continue. "You know the new president?"

"Trump? Yes, I know of him. But, I fail to see how you would need to talk to me about it." Alfred jumped at him. 

"Take me back, please!" Arthur stared in shock as Alfred squeezed his torso tighter. His arms were hanging uselessly in the air as Alfred whined like the child he was. He then paused. 

"Your stomach is nice and squishy." 

"Bloody hell, Alfred!" 

 

Alfred held the ice in place on his head where a bump was beginning to form. He sat on top of the counter with Arthur standing before him with his arms crossed over his stomach protectively, traces of a blush fading. Arthur sighed. 

"Alfred, how exactly am I supposed to take you back? I mean your people or something has to agree to it first." Alfred handed him a paper. It read, "WE AGREE FOR ENGLAND TO TAKE BACK THE U.S.A. and signatures from all his states - ahem, kids - were signed on the bottom. 

"Bloody hell, Alfred." Alfred only smiled.


End file.
